The cutting of an Evergreen tree and placing it in a stand within a home or building during the Christmas season of the year has been a long tradition in this country, as well as others. However, it has been known that not all of the trunks of Evergreen trees grow perfectly straight. Accordingly, there is often a problem in mounting the tree in the stand so that it appears to be vertically mounted when somewhere along the trunk of the tree there is a bend.
There have been various attempts in the past to solve this problem, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,395--Juhas wherein Juhas discloses a pair of crossed gimbal structures mounted within a bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,601--Corbisello discloses a bowl structure mounted within the water container with the bowl free to rotate and the tree being aligned by means of fastening bolts which engage the side of the tree trunk. Various other structures for providing an adjustable or pivotally tree stand are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,298,642--Taylor; 4,156,323--Scheffler; 2,746,700--Barbera; 2,812,916--Jonasson, et al.; 2,893,668--Applegate; 3,051,423--Wagner, et al.; and 3,231,227--Weining.
The present invention provides an improved adjustable tree stand.